Conventionally, a display control device for displaying an image in a display device is known. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-333892 discloses an example of a conventional display control device. In the patent document, a basic configuration of the conventional display control device is described as follows.
The display control device writes image data into a buffer at a display image update timing (hereinafter referred to as “update rate”) which depends on the image data. Further, the display control device reads, from the buffer, the image data stored in the buffer at a refresh rate (hereinafter referred to as “display rate”) of a screen, and outputs the read image data to the display device.